


First Letter Home

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-20
Updated: 2010-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	First Letter Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Being Sorted](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/56713) by dani_meows. 



Harry unrolled the scroll as he handed the school owl a piece of bacon. 

_Dear Dad,_

_You'll never believe it! I really wanted to be in Ravenclaw with Hyacinth but the Sorting Hat said I was loyal so it put me in Hufflepuff._

_James congratulated me but said he was lonely in Gryffindor without his brother and sister. As if half his cousins weren't enough! Al was with Scorpius and didn't pay much attention to the Sorting if you ask me._

_See you for Christmas!_

_Lots of love,  
Lily_

Al and Scorpius, thick as thieves? He'd need to tell Draco.


End file.
